Cruel Intentions 2
by QueenliestDeadThatEverDied
Summary: Prequel to Cruel Intentions in which Draco first meets his step-sister, Ophelia, and she teaches him to either be on her side or stay out of her way.
1. Parting Shots and Transfers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cruel Intentions 2 and am making no profit from this bit of mash up fan fiction. It is technically not fan fiction because I am simply taking the script of Cruel Intentions and changing the characters….enjoy!**

"Draco…Draco, stop pouting," Professor Igor Karkaroff said, pacing behind Draco Malfoy, his most troublesome and least favorite student, soon to be former student. Draco was sitting in an appropriately uncomfortable chair facing the headmaster's desk, his eyes welling with tears.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, shaking his head slightly as if to fling the tears out of his eyes. "I'm such a dope."

"You are not a dope," Karkaroff said, waving Draco's file in the air, then smacking him lightly on the back of the head with it. "You're just misguided. All the reports from your teachers said the same thing. 'Draco would make an exceptional student if only he would follow orders'."

Draco nodded, his eyes closed. He still faced away from the headmaster, who was examining the file.

"I can't believe you fed a school owl an overdose of lust potion," Karkaroff muttered under his breath.

"I was testing the reproductive system for a potions experiment..." Draco trailed off. "- and I wanted to see how big..."

"Enough! Enough!" Karkaroff stopped him, not wanting the mental images that Draco's experiment would certainly stir up. "Fortunately for you, you are moving to a new town.

You will have a chance to start a new. It's time to shape up." He smacked Draco again with the file.

Draco finally opened his eyes, now devoid of any sign of tears. "Speaking of shaping up, how's Mrs. Karkaroff doing?" he asked, picking up a picture frame that sat on the corner of the headmaster's desk. In the picture stood a slightly pudgy woman with bulky glasses, long hair piled in a bun on her head, and a frumpy grey and brown robe. She held a large sign that said "Just Say NO!" printed in bold letters. She was the Drumstrang librarian and Karkaroff's wife. "I see she's lost some weight. She looks good."

"Thank you," Karkaroff said cautiously as he sat down in his worn wingback chair.

"I have got to tell you," Draco continued, standing with the picture still in hand, "it's a really great thing she's doing for the community, censoring books and all. That _Spellman's Syllabary_ novel really screwed me up."

Karkaroff snatched the picture of his wife from Draco's hands. "Mrs. Karkaroff knows what's best for young minds."

"Which comes to my point," Draco said, ringing the bell that sat on the end of the desk. "I was wondering what you planned on doing with my file? It's not very favorable and...and..." he trailed off, assuming the headmaster would understand what he was insinuating.

"And," Karkaroff picked up, "you'd prefer if I didn't forward it to your new school. I've thought long and hard about it, and I've decided to send it. I mean, if you've really changed, you'll rise above your past mistakes."

Draco nodded. "How could I ever thank you, Sir?" he asked with a charismatic smile.

"Well," Karkaroff replied, standing to lead Draco to the door. "Well, you have got a plane to catch, and I have got some work to do. So, you just remember, Draco: The future is what you make of it."

"The future is what I make of it," Draco repeated. "The future is what I make of it. Got it. I'll never forget you, Sir," he said, throwing his arms around the surly professor.

Karkaroff pushed Draco off of him. "Yeah, yeah, alright." Draco left with a grin on his face. "Pussy," he muttered, shutting the door hard.

Karkaroff's fireplace roared into activity, causing him to jump a bit. He scurried over to it. "Igor Karkaroff," he answered professionally.

"What the fuck have you done to me you fucking asshole!" Marci Karkaroff screamed through the flames.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Have you seen my picture in the school yearbook," she asked angrily.

"Uh…" Igor muttered, searching his desk for a copy of the book. "Yes, lovely. Wonderful."

"Wonderful?" she asked. "I'm naked you fucking idiot!"

Karkaroff flipped to the page just as she screamed it. She was, in fact, naked, but what disturbed him more than seeing his naked wife in such a public media was realizing that it was the very picture that he kept on his desk with the clothing removed. The version of his wife in the yearbook jumped up and down, waving the same sign over her head, causing her ample breasts to bounce from side to side, and her long, curly, dark, and unkempt pubic hair was all that hid her privates from the school…the entire school.

"I'm the laughing stock of the school!" she continued to yell. "FUCK! How could you have let this happen you measly little piece of shit? You'll pay for this! I hate you, Igor! Asshole!"

Karkaroff didn't bother to cut the connection before he tore off after Draco, who was already at the gate, about to climb into his father's company car.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS LITTLE STUNT!" Karkaroff yelled from a third floor window.

"So, where are you headed?" the female driver asked, leaning against the driver's side door, staring at the headmaster.

"London," Draco answered simply. "Bye-bye!" he called up, waving out the window as the car drove away.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review if you do, because I love feedback!**


	2. Introductions and The Way Things Are

Draco marveled when the car pulled up to an enormous and classically designed building. He was used to luxury, but not like that.

"Draco Malfoy?" a man in a suit asked, popping the trunk of the car and extracting Draco's duffle bag.

"Yeah," Draco replied.

"I'll take care of the driver, sir," said the man, who appeared to be the butler. "You're family is expecting you."

"Which apartment?" he asked, staring up at the six-story building that nearly took up a whole block.

The butler laughed. "The whole building, sir."

Draco nodded with a smile. "Of course, what was I thinking?"

* * *

><p>The butler lead Draco through a labyrinth of ornate room and hallways, all decorated with expensive art, furniture, rugs, and tapestries, and into a lavish lounge on the fourth floor. The soft music of a young woman playing the piano rang out, setting the atmosphere. In the room, on a hundred year old loveseat, sat his father, Lucius, and his step-mother, Florence. Lucius stared with a smile at his classically beautiful wife, who was petting the fluffy, long haired cat that lounged in her lap.<p>

"Draco Malfoy is here, sir," the butler announced.

Lucius stood to greet his son. "Ah, good to see you again, son."

"It's good to see you too, Dad," Draco replied, shaking his father's hand firmly.

"How's your mother?" Lucius asked in a hushed whisper.

"Oh," Draco replied in the same tone, "Oh, Dr. Pomfrey thinks she's going be in rehab for the long haul. Thanks for taking me in. You know, foster homes just aren't my thing."

"Think nothing of it," Lucius said, back to normal volume.

"Man," Draco said jokingly, "you really hit the mother lode this time, Pops."

Lucius rolled his eyes with a smile. "Draco, I would like you to meet the love of my life. This is Florence."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Draco said, smiling at his new step-mother and her cat.

"I see you have your father's beautiful blue eyes," Florence said huskily.

"Thank you," he said softly. He turned his eyes toward Florence's cat. "My, what a precious little…" Lucius whacked Draco's arm. "…kitty you have."

"Would you like to pet her?" Florence asked politely.

"Some other time," Lucius cut in, grabbing Draco's arm and leading him over to the girl at the piano. "Draco, come meet Ophelia."

The girl, Ophelia, turned around, and Draco thought he almost saw a glimpse of a scowl before he was greeted by a blinding grin.

"I've heard so much about you," she said, holding out her hand for him to kiss. "Welcome to the family."

Draco chuckled for a moment before realizing that she was serious about the kiss.

"I've always wanted a brother," she continued, "but they were all sold out of them at Dalfine's."

"Is that a real Steinway?" Draco asked, noticing the piano behind her.

"I wouldn't play anything else," she said with a smile.

"May I?" Draco asked.

"Be my guest," Ophelia said, stand up from the piano bench to give Draco room.

"Ophelia is an exquisite pianist, Draco," Lucius informed him.

"Really?" Draco answered, popping his knuckles.

Ophelia grinned when he looked up at her. Draco smiled and began to play Chopsticks.

"Cute," Ophelia said, unimpressed.

Draco paused for a moment, then flawlessly began to play Beethoven's "Pathetique".

Ophelia's smile fell.

"I think it needs a tuning," Draco said, still playing.

Ophelia closed the lid on the keys, barely missing Draco's fingers. "Mother, Draco must be famished. Shouldn't we check on dinner?" she asked through her teeth.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Lucius said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The four sat around a long dinner table with half empty plates in front of them.<p>

"I'm so excited you'll be starting Hogwarts with me tomorrow, Draco," Ophelia said happily. "It's a wonderful institution with wonderful teachers."

" Wonderful," Draco said semi mockingly.

"Ophelia is student body president, Draco," Lucius informed him proudly.

"Let's not forget president of the French Club," Florence added.

"Oui, I live for extracurricular activities," Ophelia said with a sarcastic smile.

Student body president?" Draco asked in surprise. "I thought you were a fourth year."

"I am," Ophelia replied smugly. "I believe one should not be hampered in achieving one's goals simply by the paltriness of one's years."

"You mean "dearth"," Draco said automatically.

"Excuse me?" Ophelia asked, put out by Draco's audacity to correct her.

"Well," Draco explained, "paltriness implies insignificance but really it's your lack of age that shouldn't hamper you from achieving your goals. Be careful with those OWL words. They can be deadly."

"Thank you," she said simply.

"Isn't Kathryn just the best, son?" Lucius asked proudly.

"Yeah," Draco replied, "she's a real peach, Dad."

"I love you, Step-daddy," Ophelia said with a demure smile.

Draco dropped his fork onto his plate making a loud clang. "I'm a little tired from all the travel. Do you mind if I turn in?"

"Not at all," Florence replied with understanding. "I know you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I'll show you to your room," Lucius volunteered. "Hey, you little asshole, what do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Draco asked angrily.

"Do not fuck with me," Lucius said as they rounded the corner and out of sight.

"So," Florence said seriously, "he outdoes you at piano, he outdoes you at vocabulary. I guess I overestimated you."

Ophelia's shoulders slumped and she stared down at her plate.

"And don't sulk. It's a sign of weakness," she hissed.

"Yes, Mother," Ophelia said softly.

* * *

><p>"No," Draco said into the flames. He was sitting in his bedroom speaking to his institutionalized mother. "Everything's fine. I was just checking up on you, Mom. Look, I promised I'd take care of you, right? Well, I'm gonna talk to Dad and get you into a better facility. It's the least he can do. I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p>Draco stood in the shower, the most glorious shower he had ever seen. It was the size of an average family's master bedroom, and the walls were all lined with mirrors except for the glass door. He basked in the heat of the water pouring over him, washing away the stress of the day. Suddenly, Ophelia burst into his shower.<p>

"What the..." Draco said, quickly turning to see what the commotion was about.

"Let's get something straight!" she yelled. "I may not have fooled you, but I've got a great thing going with the rentals. I don't have a curfew, they never bother me about my homework, and I've got a five-figure allowance. No one, and I mean no one, is about to threaten my cushy lifestyle, especially not some two-bit hick loser."

"But…" Draco tried to cut in, but Ophelia held her hand up to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it. Now, as for school, you stay out of my face and we'll get along just fine, but if you cross me once, I'll burry your sorry ass, understood?" She slowly began to trace her fingers up and down his bare chest.

Draco nodded anxious to get out of such a vulnerable situation.

"All right, I'm glad we could have this little discussion," she said, then blatantly looked down at his half hard cock. "Hmm. Not bad."

She exited, shutting the shower behind her, and as an afterthought, she flushed the toilet with a smile.

Draco yelled when he felt the water go from piping hot to ice cold in a second. He reached for the faucet too quickly and slipped, landing on his ass.


	3. First Day Foot in Mouth

"What's the matter?" Ophelia asked. She and Draco were sitting in the back of the limousine. She was fidgeting with a small sheet of parchment while he tugged at his tie and collar.

"This collar's too tight," he responded, giving up on the collar and picking up that morning's copy of the Daily Profit.

"Oh, I guess you're only used to wearing mesh shirts where you come from," she said with a sneer, looking at him only long enough to rub in the dig.

"More SAT vocabulary builders?" he asked, gesturing to her parchment.

"For your information," she said superiorly, "this happens to be my orientation speech."

"Who are you orienting?" he asked mockingly, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Please," she said calmly, "be more stupid. I am the student body president. Wiz League schools eat this extracurricular crap up for supper. You do know what a Wiz League school is?" she asked sarcastically as she slid on her Christophe Dalfine sunglasses.

They drove for twenty minutes before they pulled into the parking lot of their secluded and exclusive school.

""Stop!" Ophelia yelled to the driver when they reached the front door. "Gordon Anderson, looking good!" she said aloud. Draco moved to get out, but was stopped by Ophelia's oddly powerful right arm. "Do me a favor. Pretend you don't know me."

She patted his shoulder and climbed over him, out of the limo. Draco rolled his eyes and got out after her.

* * *

><p>Draco paced the lobby of the headmaster's office, waiting for his meeting. He examined the knickknacks that littered the shelves that acted as a divider, separating the headmaster and deputy headmaster's offices. Through the shelves he could see an attractive girl, probably a fifth year, sitting in the corner. She was reading from a long sheet of parchment diligently, her long, pale blond hair pulled over one shoulder. She looked up occasionally to see Draco pacing, not really caring, but uncomfortable that their eyes kept meeting.<p>

Merlin," he said quietly, but confidently, "you're beautiful." He continued investigating the busts of famous wizards and globes that marked out all the strictly magical countries that average globes excluded.

She stared at him blankly, then realized that he was talking to her. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I said you were beautiful," he repeated, stopping his trek to look at her while he talked.

"Thank you," she muttered, blushing slightly. She looked back to her paper.

Draco began to wander around the lobby again. He pulled an ancient-looking book off the shelf and read the first few sentences.

"Excuse me," she said, somewhat confused as to why he was talking to her, "but what did you mean by that remark?"

"What remark?" he asked casually, setting the book down on a different shelf than the one on which he found it.

"That…that I'm beautiful," she stuttered, nervously clutching her pearl necklace.

"Well, aren't you?" Draco came back with a smirk.

"Well, yeah…I mean, no, no, but..." she tripped over her words. "Never mind." She turned back to her parchment, then thought better of it. "You're very strange," she said.

"I know," Draco said with a smile.

"Are you here to see the headmaster?" she asked, attempting to smoothly change the subject.

"Yeah," he replied. "I heard he's a total joke."

"I wouldn't know," she said, returning to her book.

"The headmaster will see you now," announced a short woman with mousy brown hair and too much lipstick.

* * *

><p>"I must say that in all my years in education I have never seen a file quite like this," Headmaster Xenophilius Lovegood told Draco, file in hand. "O GPA, president of several clubs, all-star Quidditch playing for your county, as well as several glowing letters from your teachers...including your former principal."<p>

Draco grinned. "We were very close, he and I, sir."

"Yes, it's most impressive," the headmaster continued.

"Thank you."

"Perhaps a little too impressive," he suggested.

"Thank you," Draco repeated.

That aside, I'm sure an enterprising young man like yourself would be a welcome addition here at Hogwarts." Professor Lovegood stood with a smile, holding out a hand for Draco to shake.

"Thank you, sir," he said once more.

A quiet knock caused both of them to turn toward the door.

"Come in," the headmaster called out. Draco was surprised to see the girl from the lobby enter in the middle of his meeting.

She smiled, then said, "You had a few grammatical errors, but nothing reprehensible."

"Thank you, honey," Lovegood said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Draco stared with his brows furrowed. He was both confused and disgusted by the display of affection. "Draco, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Luna. You're both in the same class."

Draco's face fell. He could not believe that he told the headmaster's daughter that he thought her father was a joke.

"You look familiar," she said knowingly. "Have we met?"

"No, I don't think so," he answered uncomfortably.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a smirk.

"Must've been someone else," he said quickly. "Well, I'd better get going. It was very nice meeting you, sir. Ma'am."

"Good luck, Draco," the headmaster said, waving as Draco headed for the door.

"Thank you, sir," Draco said, hurrying out as quickly as he could.

"Seems like a nice kid, don't you think?" Xenophilius asked his daughter, wrapping her in a one armed hug.

" We'll see," Luna replied, hugging him back.


	4. Interruption and Differences of Opinion

"With our alma mater we will grow. Hail to thee, O stars of pride. Hail to thee, Hogwarts," the students recited. They were all gathered in the Great Hall for the orientation speech.

"Be seated," Headmaster Lovegood said commandingly. "We will now hear from your new student body president, Ophelia Yates."

The entire room applauded joyously as Ophelia stood from her seat and made her way to the podium.

"Fellow students, faculty, administrators and custodians, I would personally like to welcome each and every one of you to what I think will be Hogwarts' proudest year. I consider each and every one of you members of my Hogwarts family. With that said, I feel it is our responsibility…"

Just then, a loud hiccup echoed throughout the hall.

"… to reach out and accept all new students…" _hiccup_ "as members of..." _hiccup_ "And accept all new students as..." _hiccup_

Everyone in the hall began to look around for the culprit. _Hiccup_! They all laughed. It was a small redheaded girl with a ponytail and shy-looking eyes.

"Settle down, people," Headmaster Lovegood said, silencing the giggles of the student body.

"As I was saying," Ophelia continued, "I consider each and every one of you..." _hiccup_ "members of my Hogwarts..." _hiccup_ "Are you all right?" she finally asked, staring the younger girl down.

"Sorry," she said, shyly, but clueless. "It happens when I get nervous. I guess I just need a bubble gum fix. Keep going, you're doing great!" With that she gave Ophelia a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Ophelia said with disgust apparent in her voice. "Once again, as I was saying I consider each and every one of you members of my Hogwarts family. With that said, I feel that it is our responsibility to reach out and accept all new students…" Ophelia trailed off, because at that moment, the small hiccupping redhead collapsed on the floor gasping for air. She had begun to choke on her bubble gum.

"Somebody! Somebody do something!" screamed the girl who had been sitting next to her.

Without a moment to waste, Luna Lovegood stood from her chair, only three seats away, and pointed her wand at the writhing girl.

"_P__atet__A__rterias_!" she shouted, causing the gum to fly out of the girl's mouth.

The hall erupted in thunderous applause.

"Good going, Luna," said the boy next to her, patting her on the shoulder. He picked up the girl off the floor and carried here off to the infirmary.

Ophelia glared out over the crowd. She was not one to be upstaged, even in emergency situations. She ran her left hand through her hair, only to find that the gum that launched out of the girl's mouth had landed in her hair. "Terrific," she said to herself, crunching the parchment that her speech notes were written on in one hand.

* * *

><p>"Right," said Professor Vector, Draco's Muggle Literature teacher. "Sparing me the Ledge Notes synopsis, who can tell me what this means?" He gestured to the blackboard where the words "Jekyll and Hyde" appeared. "Mr. Thomas?"<p>

"Jekyll was a doctor," Dean Thomas, a young man sitting in the back of the room in attempt to hide his obvious intoxication, began. "And he developed this potion that transformed into Edward Hyde, his evil side."

"My gosh," said the professor, "did that answer suck. Now come on, I know you've got it in you. What themes can be discussed here?"

Luna raised her hand.

"Miss Lovegood."

"I think Stevenson is talking about the duality of man," she began. "Man has both good and evil in him. If man cannot suppress his evil instincts, he is inevitably doomed."

"Wrong," Draco said from behind her.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Professor Vector asked,

"Nowhere in the novel does Stevenson mention good over evil," Draco stated as Luna glared at him. "In fact, it's just the opposite. Jekyll loved Hyde so much that he protected him from the world."

"He protected Hyde so he wouldn't hurt people," Luna interjected, defending her case.

"Please," Draco laughed. "He loved hurting people."

"Then why does Jekyll kill himself?" she snapped back/

"Where does it say that in the book?" he asked sharply.

"The end!" she yelled exasperatedly. "Mr. Utterson found his body."

"Utterson was idiotic," Draco said as if that proved his point.

"Your point is idiotic," Luna shouted, slamming her hands down on her desk.

"All right, all right, break it up, you two," Vector cut in. "Wow! Am I losing my mind or did we just witness an intellectual debate in this classroom? Although I disagree with your conclusions, Mr. Malfoy, I do appreciate your warped point of view. As for you, Miss Lovegood, I think you could be a little more tolerant of other people's opinions."

With that said, the end of class bell rang and the students vacated the classroom.


	5. Seduction, Juice, and Destruction

The warning bell rang out and most of the students at Hogwarts could be found rushing to class. That was not the case for Ophelia Yates. She was walking purposefully through the halls, hunting for Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, the deputy headmaster. He was a small man, only an inch or two taller than Ophelia, with thick, square glasses and a receding hairline. He was plain, if not below average, but as Ophelia constantly reminded him, his usefulness made up for his looks.

She saw him walking ahead of her at the end of the hall. "Deputy Headmaster Kettleburn!" she called out. He cringed when he realized who had called his name. Without looking back, he booked it around the corner, down a flight of stairs, and outside. He thought he was safe, but as he turned to walk through the arch leading into the courtyard, Ophelia pounced.

"Silvanus," she said as she stepped out in front of him.

"I thought I told you not to call me by my first name," he whispered urgently.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "We need to talk."

"Well, can we do it later," he argued, "I'm busy right now." With that said, he walked passed her, but Ophelia was not one to be ignored. As he walked by she reached out and pinched his ass hard.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Stop that."

"I said, we need to talk," she stated simply.

"What is it?" he asked, no longer feeling the need to fight the attractive girl whose shirt was buttoned a bit too low,

"Do you see something wrong?" she asked, placing her schedule in his hand. "I have flying. You know I loathe flying. We Yates' do not like to perspire."

What is this "we Yates'" nonsense?" he asked with a laugh, attempting to regain authority. "You're a student. Try acting like one."

"Excuse me?" she said angrily.

"Look, Ophelia, rules are rules," he said softly, ashamed to have offended her. "I'm sorry, but you're going to gym."

"I understand," she said sweetly.

Kettleburn was taken aback. "You do?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile, stepping closer to him so that he could feel her breath. "But it's a bit strange because isn't it against the rules for someone of your age to seduce a minor like you did to me this summer in the Hamptons?"

"Now you know that's not entirely true," he hissed. "It was you who seduced me."

"You know, you're right," Ophelia responded. It was me who seduced you, but then again, who will the school board believe? It's my word against yours. Think about it, Steve. Something like this could ruin your career, not to mention your marriage."

Kettleburn looked down at his hands, but Ophelia tipped his chin up to look in her eyes. "But I guess if you can bend the rules a little, then so can I." She drew circles on his cheek with the tip of her finger, then slipped the digit into his slack-jawed mouth

"I…I'll see what I can do," he said, hot and bothered by the touch.

"You're the best," she said, kissing him gently on the lips. With a smile she turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>Ophelia scanned the crowded hall to make sure no one was following her, then she dashed up two flights of stairs. She found herself in a tiny, secluded, and seldom used hall. At the end of the hallway she turned right, walked through a white, French-style door, and climbed a secret staircase. At the top of the stairs was a door. She knocked seven times in a familiar pattern and the door unlocked. She pushed it open to reveal a small, attic-like room that was filled with every popular student at Hogwarts.<p>

"This meeting of the Hogwarts Tribunal will now come to order," a tall, dark haired boy with piercing green eyes announced. "Ophelia Yates presiding."

"Thank you, Blaise," she said, stepping up to a small podium. "Fellow students of affluence and popularity, I welcome you to this year's first meeting of the Hogwarts Tribunal. As your new leader, I promise to do my best to weed out the geeks, losers and underprivileged and toss their fat asses out of our school."

There was a round of applause, and Ophelia smiled sweetly at her public.

* * *

><p>"Here's the latest shipment, Mrs. Endecott," Luna said loudly to the elderly woman she worked for.<p>

"Thank you," she said just as loudly. Pearle Endecott could barely hear herself, let alone anyone else, at a normal volume. "Could you re-shelf these for me?" she asked sweetly. She had a funny way of reading new books before they ended up on the shelved. Luna took the books with a smile. "Thanks, dear."

Luna headed off to the history section and placed the first book on its shelf before noticing the second: _The Complete Kama Sutra, Illustrated Edition_.

"My God!" she gasped, sneakily opening to a random page. "A cartoon cock?"

"Hi," Draco said aloud from the other side of the shelf. Luna jumped back in surprise, knocking over a display of postcards and dropping the book in the process. "Are you all right?" he asked, reaching for her hand to help her up.

"You scared me to death," she laughed as he bent down to help clean up the mess.

"You dropped this," he said, staring at it for a moment, then handing her the book.

Luna blushed. "I didn't drop it," she said, refusing to touch the book

He clicked his teeth. "Yes, you did," he said calmly. "But it's all right. Sexual curiosity is nothing to be ashamed of."

Luna sneered at him. "I'm not ashamed, and I have a very healthy sexual curiosity."

"Really?" he asked, flipping the book open. His eyes widened. "So what are you doing here?"

"I work here," she said with a smile, kneeling down to gather the postcards.

"Do you think you can take a fifteen minute break and join me for a glass of pumpkin juice?" he asked, setting the book on a random shelf.

"I'd love to," she said with a shrug, "but unfortunately I have a lot of work to do around here."

"Mrs. Endecott," Draco yelled out to the woman who was putting price tags on books at the front of the store, "do you mind if Luna joins me for a pumpkin juice break?"

"Please, go right ahead," she yelled back with a warm smile. "There's nothing to do right now."

"Thank you," he smiled back.

"You don't quit, do you?" she said, standing up.

"Whatever happened to "be nice to the new kid in school"?" he asked with an awkward shrug.

"Fifteen minutes," she said flatly.

Draco looked down at his watch. 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, "Go," he shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the store.

* * *

><p>"Next," Ophelia said, cuing an affluential second year boy to change the slide. A photo popped up of an acne prone, but otherwise good looking boy.<p>

"Michael Corner, third year," Blaise read aloud from a clipboard. "Former big-man-on-campus of his school. Don't let his bad acne dissuade you, though. His father owns the biggest Quidditch stadium in all of Europe."

"Let's get him a facial and see if he can score front-row tickets to the Hornets," she said as if diagnosing a patient. "Next."

" Draco Malfoy, fifth year," he read as Draco's face popped up in place of the pimply third year. "Son of Lucius and Narcissa."

"Go on," Ophelia said sternly.

"I can't," Blaise told her and the rest of the room. "He's a transfer student, and I don't have any more information on him yet."

"Don't you know anything else about him?" Katie Bell, a slender sixth year with an annoyingly high pitched voice. "He is your stepbrother."

"I've only known him for a day," Ophelia told her with a glare. "He's a total loser. I mean, he shops at Madame Malkins."

"Ew!" exclaimed a group of girls near the back.

She turned to Blaise, "Stay on him and see what you can find out."

"Will do," he said, scribbling furiously on his clipboard.

"Next," Ophelia called out. The slide changed and Ophelia screamed in surprise. A picture of the redheaded girl from orientation popped up, a giant, chipmunk like grin on her face, her eyebrows raised to the edge of her hairline, and eyes bugged out.

"Ginny Weasley, third year," Blaise announced. "Daughter of Arthur and Molly. Annual family income..." he trailed off.

"Well?" Ophelia asked with a shake of her head.

"Eight hundred million," he spat out.

"She's richer than Ophelia," Katie whispered not-so-quietly.

"I heard that," Ophelia called back, causing Katie to gasp.

"She has a GPA of T," he continued. "And not only is she a virgin, but she never even kissed a boy before."

"Okay," Ophelia said with a grin, "this girl is a walking Babbity Rabbity just begging to be made an example of. I think I'll oversee this one personally. When I get through with her, she will be the premiere slut at Hogwarts." The crowd clapped, excited to destroy the innocent girl. "Next order of business: grievances."


End file.
